Weiss Schnee
Weiss Schnee is one of the four main characters of the Rooster Teeth animated series, RWBY. Background Weiss is the heir to the Schnee Dust Company, a massive corporation and one of the largest suppliers of a substance called Dust, a prominent energy source in the world of Remnant. However, the company also has shady business practices due and mistreatment of Faunus in their work force. Wanting to salvage her family's sullied name, Weiss sought to become a Huntress trained at Beacon Academy, which she was allowed to go after her father tested her against a Grimm called an Arma Gigas. There, she became a member of Team RWBY, and learned to put full trust in heer teammates, after which she realized how forgone the people of Atlas were. After an outburst at a party, Weiss was stripped of her heir title by her father, which motivated her to further hone her skills and escape from her family. Stats Attack Potency: City Block Level (Defeated her Arma Gigas in a training session. Her Arma Gigas defeated a Queen Lancer, which previously tanked a large Dust explosion.) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Comparable to Yang, who could match Mercury Black, who can dodge lightning.) Durability: City Block Level (Took attacks from her Arma Gigas and from Vernal, who one shot it.) Hax: Summoning, minor Stat Amplification via Aura, Gravity Manipulation via Graity Dust, Regeneration (Minor) Intelligence: Above Average (Is an esteemed and skilled fencer and Huntsman. Should be comparable if not smarter to Ruby, who is described as a natural born leader.) Stamina: High (Can keep fighting for multiple hours without sleep.) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Aura:' Aura is a manifestation of the user's soul, which can be used in a variety of ways by those capable of harnessing it, most commonly to slightly amplify power and protect the user's body from harm. It can also be used to enhance senses, unlock other auras, heal minor wounds, activating Dust from a distance, and protection from extreme climates. Aura is finite however, and is not automatic, meaning it can be depleted and the user must remain conscious to keep it active, though it will regenerate after some time has passed. *'Semblance:' Semblances are a personal power granted by access to Aura. Usually they are unique depending on the person, but in Weiss' case hers is hereditary. Weiss' semblance allows her to create glyphs with a variety of abilities, such as increasing her speed, granting her platforms to travel across, allowing her to run up walls, and simple projectile attacks. Her glyphs can be further amplified with Dust for a variety of different effects, such ice manipulation, homing lasers that explode on impact, fireballs, deflect and counter attacks, among others. Glyphs that give herself enhancements can also be applied to other people. *'Summoning:' Weiss' most powerful ability through her Glyphs, granting her to summon ice-based duplicates of opponents she has defeated in the past, most notably her Arma Gigas. She's also shown the ability to summon clones of various Grimm monsters she had defeated, as she's also summoned icy clones of a Boarbatusk and a Queen Lancer. This can likely be applied to other species of Grimm she's shown to have defeated in the past. Equipment *'Myrtenaster: ' A rapier Weiss wields with deft precision, doubling as a revolver with six slots for available Dust, which she can channel in battle through activation with her Aura. **'Ice Dust:' Light blue Dust that allows Weiss to conjure and manipulate ice. Can be used to create ice constructs for offense or defense, freeze water, make the ground slippery for opponents, or create a mist that acts as a barrier. **'Fire Dust:' Red Dust that allows Weiss to conjure and control fire. She can shoot out blasts of flames, create fire barriers when parrying attacks, light things on fire, or shoot fireballs through her semblance. **'Lightning Dust:' Yellow Dust that allows Weiss to conjure and control electricity, which she can use to amplify her strikes or, with use of her Semblance, boost her speed. **'Wind Dust:' Green Dust that allows Weiss to conjure and control winds, creating small whirlwinds using it to push foes away. **'Earth Dust:' White Dust that allows Weiss to conjure and control the earth. She can use this to amplify her strikes or bring up chunks of rock to defend against attacks. **'Gravity Dust:' Purple Dust that allows Weiss to manipulate gravity. She can use this to alter a target's gravity, such as allowing Ruby to run up a vertical wall. **'Hard-Light Dust:' Cyan Dust that can create solid light and is the rarest variety. She can use this to create barriers, shockwaves, and homing laser projectiles. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Incinerated a tree with Fire Dust. *Froze a giant robot elephant with Ice Dust. *Struck Nora with enough force to create a shockwave. Speed/Reactions *Moved faster than the eye can track with Glyphs. *Dodges missiles. Durability/Endurance *Tanked gunfire from a prototype Atlesian Paladin-290. *Gets slammed to the ground before getting attacked with a chainsaw. *Withstood Flynt Coal's sound-based attacks. Skill/Intelligence *Helped her team take down a Nevermore. Powerscaling *The rest of Team RWBY (Generally comparable to her) *Mercury Black (Fought evenly against Yang, who is comparable to Weiss) *Nora Valkyrie (Fought against her during a food fight; Implied to be stronger) Weaknesses *Aura is finite, and it can be drained by using her semblance or from taking hits. *Summoning stronger allies leaves her vulnerable. Sources *Analysis: Weiss Schnee (ThankSwalot, DeviantArt) Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Debates in Progress: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Rooster Teeth Category:RWBY Category:Webseries Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Summoners Category:Ice Manipulators Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Wind Manipulators Category:Earth Manipulators Category:Gravity Manipulators Category:Light Manipulators Category:City Block Level Category:Massively Hypersonic